Guilty innocence
by cheshireSorrows
Summary: Ray and Stella are left alone in detention intent on destroying the classroom in a whole different way. Rayella.


**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIES. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. **

This story is M-rated. Children avert ye eyes.

Summary: Ray and Stella are left alone in detention intent on destroying the classroom in a whole different way.

.

Guilty innocence

.

"Enough!"

The two teenagers didn't even flinch when their principal stood, slamming both hands on the desk and causing the bobblehead at the end of his table to quiver. Brenigan scowled. Damn kids.

On his left, the fair haired soccer star and self-proclaimed king of Mesa High, Ray Beech, rolled his eyes, slouching in his chair and stuffing his hands into his letterman while beside him, the half-Asian rockstar and self-made revolutionary, Stella Yamada, blew the fringe of caramel out of her eyes and off her forehead, resting her chin on her fist and glaring at him.

After many arguments, disciplinary hearings and even threats of expulsion and deportation; neither of them looked anywhere near to learning their lesson. His head was on the verge of exploding.

"I've had quite enough of the two of you; your issues need to be sorted out, and now."

"If you're going to get another school therapist in here I swear -"

He raised a hand, brokering silence for the first time. For a moment he looked to be considering something before he slipped his blazer off the back of his chair and made his way towards the door. Behind him, the two teenagers were watching raised brows, probably expecting him to throw open the door to – _yes, _probably another school therapist.

However, with his hand on the doorknob, he bid them adieu from over his shoulder: "The both of you will deal with it forcibly. Neither of you will leave this room until your issues have been worked out."

He hadn't even the moment to feel the thrill of confusion and surprise that registered in their faces as he slipped outside, locked the door and gestured for his receptionist to leave the office too. Brenigan had no doubt how loud the possible outcome would be with the two hot heads, and he didn't want to take any chances if either of them escaped.

They sat perfectly still for about two seconds before they scrambled for the door, banging on it loudly and shouting, "What the hell? Let us out! This is cruel and unusual punishment!" Several beats passed to silence, before the pounding at the door stopped. By then though, the hallway leading to Brenigan's office was empty; everyone evacuating for their own safety.

"Great," Stella huffed, scrunching her nose in annoyance at the wooden door blocking her and freedom, "now what?"

"Think anyone's close enough to even hear us?"

She turned around to lean on the door, arms crossed. "Everyone's probably at the pep rally right now."

"For the fucking athletics team, who the hell has time for that?" Ray grumbled, leaning his hand against the wall beside her head.

"Please, like you even care about the stupid pep rally." Her chin jutted up to look at him, defiant, causing him to smirk.

Dropping his stance, he stepped in closer to her, the hand he placed on the wall sliding down until it was behind her ass. "Of course I do."

"Liar," she accused, snapping her teeth close to his lips before retreating back to lean her head against the door. "You hate when you aren't the center of attention."

"Luckily for me, I am right now." In evidence, he moved closer, pressing his pelvis subtlety closer to hers. His bulge twitched when she bit her lip, her one hand reaching around his neck to toy with the blond hair at the nape of it while the other wandered down his chest, leisurely, patiently as she leaned in to speak against his ear, "Is this the issue Brenigan wants us to _work out_? Because I think I can help with that…"

"I'm sure you can," he answered, his breath going dangerously low before he pressed his nose against her neck, breathing her in and smirking at the shiver that rattled her slightly against him, flush fanning her cheeks and chest.

Oh…so close. Grabbing a single cheek and squeezing unexpectedly, she gasped, pulling at his hair as she almost lost balance. Both of them fell against the door while his other hand pushed her jacket off her shoulders revealing the Question Authority shirt complementing her slightly tanned skin. His rough removal of her jacket caused the one side of the shirt to dip, a black lace bra grinning at him as a puckered nipple strained against the material.

Against it, his lips made contact with the tight bud, causing her to moan and squirm, practically breathless as his tongue traced it over and over...almost indifferent to how she reached up to her other breast, twisting the ignored bud while she thrust her chest forward for more attention.

With a smirk, he withdrew, cupping both breasts in his hand and laying a kiss above the valley of her breast as he murmured huskily, "My favorite."

Conscious of the increasing wetness pooling between her legs, she tugged his hair roughly.

Complying to her will as the strap of the bra slipped off her shoulder, and gave him a peak at the present inside, he allowed her to pull his shirt up and off him; the movement unhurried as she maneuvered him across the room so that he was pinned to the wall instead of her.

The sound of a standing lamp toppling over didn't deterring her.

Ray smirked at the sight of the broken lamp lying in their wake along with her jacket and his shirt. "So destructive," he tutted.

"Says the guy that's already ruined this bra." Naked to the waist up, he trailed his hands down her back, stopping at her ass again to cup both cheeks. "You have a thing for those don't you?" She teased, stepping in close until her thigh was in contact with his growing bulge.

"What can I say, they're perfect," he said, watching her as her hand reached up slowly, exploring the expanse of his sun kissed skin and the muscles that rippled with her every touch. Her skillful fingers found themselves on the edge of his jeans, tugging gently as she looked up at him with large, innocent eyes.

"May I?"

Dramatically, he sighed, and released one of her ass cheeks and brought it between them. With an almost lazy flick, he undid the button before allowing the tips of his fingers to reach between her legs and press.

Back arching a little at the contact, she grabbed his wrist. "Bad boy, who said you were allowed to do that?"

"The opportunity presented itself."

"To the loss of another," she retorted, taking the offending hand and slapping it right back on her ass.

His brow raised in question before they jumped up to touch his hairline as she pushed his jeans down and touched him through his boxers. "So big," she whispered against his neck, stroking it from the base to the tip, so slowly that he could practically feel the blood surging to meet her. "I can't wait…"

"Touch it," he hissed.

"But you've been a bad boy, and bad boys don't get rewards." When she reached the tip, she released him, her hands working their way back up his chest. He groaned. Her thumb reached his nipple and flicked it gently as she stood on her toes to get to his ear, teasing the lobe with her tongue and teeth, her thumb rolling in sync.

"You're a tease," he informed her, slapping her ass to her gasp. "There's a way to deal with minxes like you."

"Go ahead," she dared, "punish me."

His hands squeezed her ass tighter, her breathy moans causing shivers up and down his spine until he lost whatever patience he had and lifted her up from the back of her thighs, wrapping them around his waist and thrusting against the warmth he could feel emanating from her center. His name rolled off her tongue in a tremble, and he held her ass tighter against him as he grinded against her.

Giving as good as she got, Stella pressed her pelvis against his, the teasing feel of his erection hitting the right spot but not deep enough to make her feel more than frustrated.

Who cares if the painting on the wall fell with their thrusts?

They probably wouldn't stop until there was a hole in the wall, which could be close to happening with the dry wall Ray felt smacking against his ass. Though that could just be the lack of oxygen circulating through his brain, his heavy breathing causing Stella's hair to flutter over her almost bare shoulders as she moved rhythmically against him.

"Let's take the party somewhere else."

She nodded vaguely, only aware that his hot breath and equally hot tongue had teased her lips before he tightened his hold on her ass and began to move for the chair he once occupied.

As soon as he sat, his hands slipped away from under her to her displeasured groan, righting their position on the chair so that her ass was directly on the tent of his boxers, his jeans left behind in front of the ruined wall and the fallen painting.

Her full breasts bounced at the slight movement, and he made a strangled noise at the close encounter view. She only smirked and pressed herself closer to him as she continued to tease his ear and stroke his chest.

Breathlessly, she challenged, "You getting tired old man?"Her lips set in a mocking pout. "I thought the party was just moving, not ending." Her tongue darted out to trace her lips as his hand descended down the back of her jeans, stroking her slowly until she raised herself off his lap to allow him more access.

Her clothed stomach in his face, he lifted the material and worshipped the slightly paler skin, massaging it upwards with his lips and hands that roamed torturously slow up and down her back, ass and thighs.

Pulling her shirt off, she threw it aside and lowered herself onto his lap, thrilled at the hard, hot skin that met hers and the size of him that was caressing her center. Unconsciously, she rubbed herself against the head initiating his thrusts again as he held her against him.

Hands tugging and pulling hair as her back arched and her moans and his grunts filled the room, he propelled her upwards by her hips, undoing her jeans with his teeth as it reached him and tugging the article of clothing until the only thing that stood between him and paradise was an equally silky black g-string. "They match," he noted, slipping a finger between the material before she could say anything back.

Her gasp was immediate as he stroked her. "So wet…" Gently pushing aside the folds, the moist heat inside her grew more intense as her vigorous movements grew against him.

"Oh god Ray!"

"That's right baby, just like that," he encouraged as she continued to move harder and faster against his already soaking fingers. Nearing exhaustion from the physical exertion, she slowed until he was doing all the work, her chest at his and her mouth slanting against his.

The grip on his shoulders was vice like, and he knew she'd come soon, and that's when he let go.

Outraged, she moved away from him, hitting him on the chest as hers heaved. "Ray!"

"Bad girls don't get rewards," he mocked, kissing her chastely, allowing his hands to skim her trembling thighs, pointedly ignoring how tight his boxers felt.

"That wasn't nice."

"Maybe that's our problem."

Still annoyed, she got off his lap.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Turning to face him as she leaned against the desk, she shrugged slightly before undoing her bra, rosy nipples stood at attention, the brilliant color just a shade off the color of her lips.

He swallowed.

She slipped her underwear off, both garments hitting the floor before she sat on the desk with her legs crossed, tiny fluffs of her natural dark hair peeking at him at the apex as he glimpsed her glistening pink nether lips.

He was on his feet.

"Uh-uh." She halted, pointing down at her small pile of underwear. "This is the line for all clothes."

More out of instinct than thought, his underwear joined hers.

"I really hope you're on the pill," he murmured as he stood before her, her legs opening to welcome him and wrap around his waist.

"I am," she answered, "but just in case…"

Reaching into a Sex Ed cup that Brenigan kept beside the bobblehead of himself, she fished out condom and opened it. She tilted her head to meet his lips, asking against them, "May I?"

"That depends, are you going to be guilty of turning me on and then leaving me like that?"

"Of course not."And with a wink, she added, "I'm innocent."

Glancing around the mess that they turned the Brenigan's office into, and then behind Stella at the desk they'd probably destroy. Ray smirked. "Delinquents are never innocent."

.

**Finis**

.

**A/n**: This is unbeta-ed and currently not proof-read.

Not my first lemon, so probably (hopefully) better than the first I ever wrote.

I'm planning to work on my lemon writing skills with my self-named Project M so expect more M-rated material to pop up from my account. No promises on the "when" though. I'm planning to do quite a bit of Rayella, and maybe explore some other pairings like WenLivia and ScoMo, but anyway, what did you think of this? Would you read another?


End file.
